


The Call At 1:04 AM

by the_big_pie_number1



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_big_pie_number1/pseuds/the_big_pie_number1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard receives a call at an ungodly hour in the morning from his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call At 1:04 AM

It was 1:04AM when Gerard recieved the call.

He was huddled up on his couch in his apartment, watching reruns of The Lord of The Rings Trilogy, when he'd heard the phone buzzing next to him. It was probably Mikey calling to tell him once again to _get out of his apartment sometime_ and to _actually do something with your life_. Gerard _personally_ thought there was absolutely nothing wrong with sitting in your pyjamas all day perfecting the curve of your best friend's mouth through the medium of paint.

But that was his own _personal_ opinion.

Anyway, the phone was beeping away, so he decided not to dwell on who was calling him at this hour and answered with a "Hello?"

"Heyyy Gerard," he heard from the other end of the phone. It was Frank. His dear best friend, Frank. And judging by the long drawn out greeting, Frank was more than a little out of it.

"Um, hey Frank. Is there a reason you're calling me at one in the fucking morning, on a -" He checked the date. "Thursday night?"

There was a giggle and a slight hic-cup on the other end of the line. "I just wanted to see how my lil' Gee was doin', tha's all." He slurred out. Okay, Frank was definitely drunk.

Gerard huffed out a laugh at his friend's ridiculousness. "Frank, shouldn't you be heading home? It's getting a little late out, don't you think?"

"Oh my God, Gerard. _Gee_ -rard. Gee. Big Gee-dog. Can I - wait one sec-" Gerard heard wretching in the background along with Frank trying to drunkenly comfort whoever it was and cringed quietly to himself. "Sorry, that was j'st your bro thowin' up his lungs or somethin'. Anyway," Frank hic-cupped again, and Gerard laughed. "Can I come to your house? Like right now? Like- like this very second, I really want to see you. Like, _really, really_ want to see you." Frank garbled slowly down the phone.

"Um, sure. If you want to. Just make sure you get a cab here or something," He worried. "I don't want to hear about you getting into some car crash and it's my fault."

"Thank you so _much_ , Gerard." Frank sounded like he was going to cry tears of happiness. Like Frank was blind and Gerard had just told him he would give Frank his eyes or something.

"Okay, what time do you think you'll get here?" Gerard asked, amused at Frank's reaction.

"I dunno, like... maybe, uh," Frank kind of sounded like a zombie when he was drunk, Gerard thought to himself. "Like... twen'y minutes?" He would just not stop hic-cupping.

"Okay, I'll see you then." He almost hung up the phone then, but quickly remembered, "Oh, and Frank? Frank, listen! Make sure Mikey gets a cab home as well." He didn't mind the fact his little brother went out ever weekend and got himself into a ridiculous state, but he at least wanted him to be home safely.

"Okie Dokie, Gee-pie!" And Frank hung up. Jeez what was with all the pet names tonight? Gerard thought, Frank's never usually like that when he's drunk. He decided on ignoring it for now, and went back to watching his movie.

***

For the full twenty-five minutes he was waiting, Gerard could hardly keep himself focused on the film in front of him. He kept wondering why Frank would want to come over and see him now, of all times. He saw Frank every other day of the week, why was so important coming to see him _now_? At 1:32AM on a Thursday night in the middle of July?

He heard a car door slamming shut outside his apartment and looked out his window. Frank was trying (and failing) not to fall by holding onto the railing as he stumbled up the steps to Gerard's building.

Gerard tried to suppress a laugh as he watched his best friend fall about. He buzzed him in quickly and ran down the stairs to help Frank walk up to his house, even though he was only on the second floor.

  
After five minutes of hauling Frank up the steps while he laughed constantly, they eventually made it up to Gerard's apartment and into the living room. Gerard sat Frank on his couch while he ran and got him some water. Frank was so, so drunk.

By the time he'd gotten back Frank was waiting patiently for him. He sat down on the couch next to his very drunk best friend.

"So, why the big hurry to come and see me?" Gerard asked with a laugh.

Frank just shrugged lazily and gave Gerard a hazy smile. "I jus' wanted to see your face." He said simply, putting his elbows on his knees and leaning his head on his hands. Gerard thought Frank was so _cute_ like that, in his pleased drunken state. It was an honor to be thought of while drunk, Gerard mused.

Frank just kept staring at him so openly. Gerard coughed slightly and looked around the room at nothing in particular, uncomfortable at the attention. Especially from Frank.

Suddenly Frank's face was right next to Gerard's. He almost stopped breathing, as his stomach filled with butterflies. He tried to will them away. _Frank doesn't like you like that, he's just drunk_ , he told himself.

Frank leaned back again and pulled his legs under him on the couch. "Gerard, can I just tell you somethin'? Like, I really have to tell you this, right now," Frank flopped his head and his hands around as he asked.

"Sure, Frank. Anything." Gerard said, nervously twisting his fingers together.

"Well, okay..." Frank began to giggle to himself while covering his mouth, and it soon turned into a full fledged drunken laugh. Gerard started to laugh as well. Frank's laughter was always contagious. "No, no, right -okay. Gerard, you know how we're best friends? bestest buds. pals for life." Gerard nodded. He did know that, all too well. "Well, sometimes I'm like... 'Oh my god, Gee's so, so, _so pretty_ ' " Okay, Gerard did _not_ know that. His face turned so red he was sure he resembled a tomato right now; but Frank's face was also turning an interesting shade of pink. "And, y'know, I get all these lil' _tingles_ , you know, like, in- in here." Frank held his stomach in an exaggerated manner. "I don' really know _what_ that means." He started giggling again and covering his face like he was embarrassed.

Gerard kept staring at Frank with a huge grin on his face. Not that Frank could see it, as his face was buried in his hands and his hands were buried in the back cushions of the couch.

Frank's laughing subsided after a few seconds and the giggles were replaced with quiet snores. Oh.

Gerard got up off the couch to get Frank a blanket and a pillow, and left some water and aspirin on the coffee table next to him. All while having a massive grin plastered to his face.

At 2:02AM, he went to his own bed and he could hardly sleep a wink.

***

The next day he woke up at 12:26PM. He got out of bed, went to the toilet then made his way to the kitchen for some coffee. After the night he had, he needed it.

As he was walking to the kitchen he noticed Frank was still on the couch. He didn't seem to be asleep but he didn't look like he was moving any time soon. Gerard walked over to him and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Hey," he said quietly. "you want some coffee?" Frank still had his eyes closed as he nodded into the pillow.

  
When Gerard came back with two steaming mugs, Frank was sitting up with the blanket still wrapped around him, and had taken some aspirin.

Gerard placed the cups on the table in front of them and sat nervously next to him. Does he remember last night? Did he even mean what he said? Does Frank actually get butterflies because of him?

Frank took his cup and was pointedly staring at the blank TV in front of them. He took a sip then placed it back down on the table.

"Look, about last night..." He trailed off. "I... I don't know why I came here. It was stupid, and I wasn't thinking straight. And-" Gerard cut him off.

"You didn't mean any of it. You were drunk, right?" He said softly with a sad smile, staring at his hands.

Frank was about to say something else but instead looked at Gerard strangely, neither of them daring to speak.

Gerard felt his heart breaking. Of course Frank doesn't like him. Why would Frank like _him_? Why would Frank get butterflies when he looked at Gerard? Frank wouldn't think he was pretty; at least not in the way Gerard would want him to. He probably just meant it objectively; in a brotherly way, or something. He knew it was too good to be true.

They'd probably just go back to normal: Gerard pining, and Frank not noticing. It was better that way. Simple.

 

They sat in silence for around five minutes. Gerard's mind was racing. It was the worst five minutes of Gerard's life, if he was totally honest.

"I meant it, you know." Frank said quietly, taking another sip of his coffee. Gerard's mind froze completely then. "I'm... I'm sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable." Frank looked down into his mug and closed his eyes.

Gerard's head snapped up and looked at him. Frank had one tear slowly going down his face and looked very stiff in his seat. He sniffled and put the mug down on the table again. "I'll go," Frank wiped his eyes and started to get up and Gerard's mind started to kick in then.

"No! Don't go!" Gerard almost shouted and grabbed Frank's arm. Frank cringed a little at the noise and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I mean- I- I like you. I like you _too_ , I mean," Gerard stuttered out. Shit, why was he so bad at this? Wait. Frank did mean he liked Gerard in the way that Gerard liked him, right? Oh, God Gerard couldn't even remember. He was panicking a little now.

Frank noticed and sat down again. "Gerard, hey, Gee it's okay. It's okay!" He said with an amused smile at Gerard's worried face. He took one of Gerard's hands in his own.

"Sorry, it's just, I've liked you for so long and now suddenly you turn up drunk and tell me you get butterflies when you see me, and I wasn't sure you meant it, and then I didn't know if you remembered it and-" Gerard's rambling was cut off as Frank leaned forward and kissed him.

It took Gerard a few seconds to realize he was supposed to kiss back, and hurried himself in doing so. They kissed for around ten seconds (or it could've been ten minutes, Gerard wouldn't have known), and they pulled apart. Both out of breath.

"Just, shut up. For one second." Frank smiled at him. "Also, _really_? This was _sudden_ to you? I've liked you for like 4 years or something, dude! How didn't you notice?" He said with a laugh.

Gerard looked bewildered for a moment. " _You_ have liked _me_ , for 4 years?" Frank made a face as if to say _Well, Duh_. Gerard couldn't believe them. They're both the biggest fucking idiots on the planet. He looked at Frank for a few more seconds before he couldn't help himself anymore.

It was 1:04 PM when Gerard kissed Frank for the second time, just because now, he could.


End file.
